


something known

by wormware



Category: Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormware/pseuds/wormware
Summary: A moment between two boys.
Relationships: Dark Rockman.EXE | Dark Megaman.EXE & Hikari Netto | Lan Hikari
Kudos: 6





	something known

"My lord, I have brought you the human."

The vampire navi shoves at Lan hard, and he scrapes his hands and knees on rocky digital ground.

"That’s great," drawls Dark Megaman from where he sits poised on his throne. "Good to see you can bring in some results, Shademan."

"Hey!" Lan shouts, finding his voice again. He scrambles up to his feet. "Whatever you’ve got planned – it’s not going to happen, got it? Whatever you’re gonna do to me, the other netOps will take you down. They’ll be here any minute now so don’t try anything!"

The smile on Dark Megaman’s face spreads slow and gleeful. "Stupid and trusting. I can see why he likes you so much."

In a blink, he’s standing before Lan, smiling that slow, spreading smile and radiating a joyful hatred. Lan doesn’t even get the chance to run before the navi grips him tight by his chin, angling it up so that Lan’s gaze is caught in his.

Lan knows that he’s not his Megaman. He wants to think that there isn’t anything he recognizes about his stare, about his smile and his face.

But as close as they are, there’s something familiar in the way that this Megaman brushes a strand of Lan’s hair out of his eyes and the hand on his chin becomes almost gentle in a way that has Lan shivering.

And then this Megaman says, "Shademan, take him apart. Piece by piece."

Lan feels a hand pat his cheek from far away. Through the sudden rush of fear in his head, he hears distantly,

"Enjoy."


End file.
